


Thunder is Scary

by hallonacht_fernweh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Cute Ludwig, Gilbert is a good big bro, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallonacht_fernweh/pseuds/hallonacht_fernweh
Summary: Gilbert loves thunderstorms, but 4-year-old Ludwig thinks they're scary. Short, fluffy oneshot featuring Gilbert (12), Ludwig (4), and Roderich (9).
Kudos: 7





	Thunder is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> fyi 'Vati' = 'dad'  
> Assuming you know what 'Bruder' means (but if not it means 'brother')

Gilbert sat on his bed, watching the intense thunderstorm outside his window. He’d loved thunderstorms since he was a kid, especially when they were at night like this one. He heard his door creak open and turned to see Ludwig standing in the doorway, clenching his blanket tightly in his chubby little fist.

“What’s wrong, Luddy?” Gilbert asked.

“I’m scared,” Ludwig admitted.

Gilbert frowned and said, “You need to get used to sleeping in your own room.” Ludwig’s lower lip stuck out and started to tremble.

“Alright, fine,” Gilbert sighed, pulling back the sheets next to him. “Come on.” Ludwig’s face lit up and he ran to the bed, jumping in just as the power went out.

“It’s too dark!” Ludwig cried and buried himself under the covers.

“Why are you so afraid of the dark?” Gilbert asked, as he lit a candle on the bedside table. As expected, Ludwig didn’t answer. Gilbert looked at the lump under the covers with a mischievous grin. Suddenly he shouted and slammed his hands down next to the lump that was his brother in an attempt to startle the boy.

Ludwig screamed and threw the covers off of him, and then burst into loud tears.

“Shh,” Gilbert pleaded frantically, “Be quiet, or else Vati’s going to come in!” Ludwig ignored him and continued to cry.

“Come on, it was just a joke,” Gilbert said as he clamped a hand over Ludwig’s mouth. He froze when his door opened for a second time. Expecting his father, he was both relieved and annoyed when Roderich walked in.

After taking in the scene before him, Roderich asked, “What did you do this time?”

“None of your business,” Gilbert said. “Ludwig is just being a crybaby.”

Ludwig finally stopped crying and insisted, “I am not! He was being mean to me.”

Brightening up when he saw a chance to get Gilbert in trouble, Roderich asked, “Shall I go get Vati?”

“No!” Gilbert half-shouted, half-whispered.

“Give me your allowance you got yesterday, and I’ll keep quiet.” Roderich replied.

“Ha- like I’d ever do that,” Gilbert laughed.

Roderich shrugged and started to shout, “Va—”

Gilbert cut him off immediately by throwing rolled up bills at his least favorite brother and saying, “Okay, okay! You win, now shut up and go away!” Roderich picked up the money and left the room with a smug grin on his face.

Gilbert silently fumed for a minute before he felt Ludwig’s sweaty hand on his palm.

“Are you mad at me, Bruder?” Ludwig asked quietly. Gilbert looked down and softened at the sight of Ludwig’s splotchy red cheeks combined with his messy cowlick.

Squeezing his brother’s hand reassuringly, Gilbert said, “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at that stupid asshat.”

Ludwig giggled and repeated, “Asshat.”

Gilbert smiled and pulled the covers up around Ludwig and himself. It didn’t take long before he heard soft snores coming from beside him.

“Gute Nacht,” Gilbert whispered before falling asleep to the sound of thunder echoing in his ears.


End file.
